Servant of Evil
by Reckless Angels
Summary: You are my princess, I am your servant. When I looked at you, I'd hoped to see my sister, but I saw the Queen of Yellow.
1. Chapter 1

The two of us were born that same morning, on a crystal-clear spring day. Mother held you by the window so that the first thing you saw was your kingdom, and the first thing you heard was the church bells chiming to announce our arrival. When she first held me, you were cradled at my side; the first thing I saw was your aqua blue eyes and the first thing I heard was your laugh; you giggled when father smiled at you. The bells were ringing and the midwife congratulated our parents, and that night, the whole kingdom lit lanterns and released them into the clear, crisp evening air.

It was decided you were the proper heir to the throne; you were born first, and no one expected there to be a second child, especially not a son. They expected a single daughter, and had accommodated. I was given some interesting living arrangements; servants quarters.

As I grew, I was assigned a variety of obs. At two, my work as a servant began with folding towels, at four I was sweeping and mopping the floors, and by six, I was tending the garden. While I was watering the roses, you were anointed Queen of the Yellow Kingdom. Our parents passed away that very year, a sudden illness had struck them.

When I turned ten, I was assigned to tend to "Queen Rin of Yellow". When I first entered your bedroom, your eyes looked less blue. They were much different from the gleaming eyes I'd remembered. Over time, I noticed more changes in your behavior; when announcing something to your subjects, you had a nearly sinister grin, but alone, you looked so drained, so lonely. I had no idea why, until one day, I realized you were grieving. _After four years? _I would think, chuckling lightly, _Then again, you spent so much time with them._

Rumors were circulating among the servants of your "noble duties". You weren't just ruling a kingdom; you were leading an army. An army that was destroying villages, killing innocent people, and overthrowing other neighboring kingdoms. "Queen Rin"'s title no longer displayed respect. The royal title meant nothing to your subjects. What's in a name? No matter what you were called, you were still just "a monster".

I did not believe a single story. Until I became your one-man army. In the market, a man caught your eye; by the looks of his blue hair and regal attire, it was rather clear he was the Prince of Blue. You looked at him with longing- your cheeks tinted a faint pink, your lips parted as if you were whispering to him from across the road. I can't deny the prince wasn't unattractive, and the Blue Kingdom was a remarkably successful place. A king leader who was respected by anyone who met him, or had even heard tales of his accomplishments in making the Kingdom of Blue the ideal place to live. A very different reputation than that of the Yellow Kingdom, whose ruler was a "filthy murderer" who had "no other intention but to kill", and I do recall they called you "evil". But at that moment when I looked into your eyes, I didn't see a murderer; I saw a girl in love. And when you smiled, it wasn't a smirk, but a sweet beam. When the Prince turned your way, your cheeks flushed a soft pink and you tugged at my wrist, scurrying home.

Every day, you'd return to the market, hoping you might see the Blue Prince. In the evenings, I would peek into your room and I'd see you waltzing with one of your many gowns, a dreamy look in your eyes as you pictured your prince in your mind. You didn't seem like royalty as you danced; you looked like a real girl. In my eyes, this made you less of a queen, even lesser of a murderer; you were becoming my sister.

But outside of that you would extort money from your subjects if you ever ran short, and those who defied you were executed. You distorted words from their true meanings to fool the people, and they believed you.

"Now, you may kneel before me!" You would tell them. That one woman who clothed herself in red armor requested your presence, and proceeded to list your wrongdoings.

"Those who defy me must bend my dresses!" You declared to her. A look of sheer disgust on her face, she was escorted away, never to be seen by you again. Or so you thought.

One day, you spotted your prince again. He was with a girl, petite, with blue-green, sparkling eyes, and long, flowing teal hair. I saw her smile and instantly started to feel like that hot tea that you love so much. Like I'd melted to a puddle- and my whole body felt hot. It was love- but a different love from what I felt of you. I had a desperate longing for this girl of teal. I wanted to give you what you wanted- but I felt this girl could fulfill everything I needed. You were my queen, but she was my princess. I gazed to her until she passed, and my vision felt hazy. it seemed I couldn't look away, or see anything but her; she was crystal clear. And then she laughed- her face lit up eyes practically smiling, and she brought a hand to her face, brushing it lightly against her lips. When she was out of my line of sight, I looked over at you. I'd expected to see you, but I saw the Queen of Yellow. With a growl, you said something to me, coldly, but quiet as a whisper:

"_You may annihilate the Kingdom of Green."_


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think when I answered you, you know. That "Yes" hadn't had any thought behind it. How could I think, when I'd grown to naturally do whatever you told me. I'll bet if I'd thought, even for a moment, countless innocent lives would have been spared. Children could have grown up, couples grow old together, children be born.

But I didn't think, not even for a minute.

I wish I had. Not only for the Princess of Green, but for the people there.

When I snuck into that kingdom to spy, in assistance to the future attack, something stopped me. No, I wasn't thinking about what was being done. There was a little girl.

"Mister?" She had called, tugging at my cloak. I turned my head, but I didn't say a word. "Mister, where are you going?" I motioned my head toward the castle, ready to move forward, but she stopped me again. "Mister, what's your name? I'm Yuki."

"I'm… Servant…Len," I said slowly, confused by the small child.

"Servant? You're funny!" She laughed.

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed by her informalities.

"You're a prince!" She said, as if correcting me.

"I'm really not-"

"You look like one! You're a prince! Will you be my prince?" She asked, cocking her head. I paused for a minute, lifting my eyebrows. It couldn't hurt, right? Not like I would be here long, anyway. I knew enough about the Green Kingdom. I'd done some "Market-Searching" myself.

"I suppose…" I gave in, and the girl's face lit up like the sun. "Okay!" She smiled, handing me a small daisy.

"What's this?" I asked her, confused again.

"It's for you! I have one, too! Now I'm your princess!"

So then, I had a Queen, an admiration, and… a princess. A princess called Yuki.

Minutes turned to hours, and I lost track of time, consumed in the child's smile, her kindness, and most of all, her energy. I'd had no idea so much energy could be contained in anything, let alone something so small. Yuki ran tree to tree, climbing quite a few in the process, and even jumping off of them from time to time. She had a swing tied to a tree by vines, which she managed to swing high above my head.

"Prince Len, catch!" She cried happily, and I spread my arms open, expecting to catch a toy, but instead, Yuki landed in my arms. "Oof," I grunted, stepping back. "Prince Len, I like you!" She smiled up at me, and my eyes widened. No one had said something so… confusing to me before.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yes, you! Silly!" She laughed.

"Oh," I said quickly, looking down. _Like me?_ I felt a quick kiss on my cheek, and I turned rapidly to look at her. "What?"

"Mister Len, you really are a prince," She explained to me, "Who told you you were a servant?"

"My… Queen," I told her.

"Queen? Well, she must not be a smart queen! You're a prince, okay? I'm telling the truth, cross my heart and hope to die," She said defiantly, using her finger to draw a cross over her chest. "Don't you think so?" She asked.

"Mm…No," I told her.

"What? How many times do I have to tell you? You have to _promise_ me you'll be a prince, _okay?_" She said, annunciating every word.

"Okay," I agreed, not thinking much of it, per usual.

"_Promise _me. Cross your heart and hope to die," She insisted.

"_Cross my heart and hope to die."_


	3. Chapter 3

I returned to Princess Yuki every day I could after our first meeting, and she never failed to surprise me with new games and adventures. Her backyard was our castle, decorated with beautiful flowers and perfectly green trees. Princess Yuki was a very independent girl- her parents worked in the market and occasionally served the royals at their many balls and parties, leaving Yuki behind. She told me that sometimes her parents had to work through the night, and she would spend those nights by herself. "But that's okay-" she told me, "Because I have a good name."  
>"A good name?" I asked.<br>"Yes, ac good name," She answered. I looked at her with eyes of curiosity. "Yuki sounds an awful lot like yuuki, wouldn't you say?"  
>"I suppose," I nodded.<br>"Yuuki means courage," she explained, "So Yuki," she pointed her index finger to her chest, "Is brave."  
>"I see," I smiled. It wasn't difficult to picture the small girl shouting at the storm clouds on a foggy day.<br>"Prince? Len?" She called up to me, interrupting my daydream, "Would you like to see something special?"  
>"Mm," I said, pretending to give a long thought, "Yes, okay."<br>I had never been inside the house before. It was certainly no palace- small in statue, just like the child inside of it, with plain walls and wooden floors. Yuki led me to a small piano in the corner of the room.  
>"This is my darling," Yuki smiled, patting the instrument. "Wouldn't you like to hear me play?"<br>"Yes," I nodded, "Please." And she smiled the warmest of smiles, as if no one had ever heard this piano's sounds.  
>"I'm often alone," She explained, taking a seat on the piano bench. "Please forgive me if I'm out of tune."<br>In a moment, she arched her palms, her fingers barely tracing the keys, and just as quickly, their tips tapped downwards, beginning the melody. Her skill was nothing expected of someone of her age- her tuning perfect, right on key, and her fingers moved effortlessly, with such grace- I was soon lost in the music, my ears absorbing her every sound.  
>For a final taste, a long arch of notes, and the piece was finished. Yuki looked up from her hands and said softly, "Did you enjoy my playing?"<br>I began to clap, pressing my palms together lightly. Night had finally fallen, and I came with no intentions of waking the nearby households. Yuki grinned, blinking her eyes sleepily.  
>"Well, I'm very glad. Oh, so very glad."<br>"Princess," I said, "Are you tired?" She gave a small nod, "Only a little."  
>"It's best you sleep, then," I suggested, taking her hand. She lazily guided me to her bedroom, and then lay on her bed. "Will you be alright by yourself?"<br>"Yes," she answered sweetly, "And if I am to find myself in any sort of trouble…"" I began to pull the covers up, "I'll call for my prince," she told me, "And he'll rescue me."  
>"Of course I will," I responded, folding the blanket so that her head remained uncovered.<br>"Will you come see me again, Len?"  
>"Yes, I will," I whispered. I then lit my lantern, kissed her forehead good night, and left the nearly empty home, exiting into the crisp midnight air with the only sound being the call of an old owl. I started up the path that lay over a grassy hill, and I looked back once at that little house, whose only inhabitant was my "Princess Yuki of Courage".<p>

That night, I found a safe-looking willow tree, with leaves showering down and brushing along the grass a few yards away from the gravel path on which I'd been venturing along. Just as I was about to extinguish the flame of my lantern, I spotted another light slowly making its way towards me.  
>"Hello? Hello?" A voice called out calmly, and the weeping willow's long leaves were brushed to the side as an entryway for this new light. I jumped a bit. "G-Good evening," I squeaked, The figure was now in full view. It was a young woman, perhaps a bit older than I, with short green hair that had two longer bits of hair hanging next to her cheekbones. "Good evening, miss."<br>"Good evening," She responded, "What brings you here?"  
>"What do you mean?" I asked her, looking up.<br>"It's hardly regular to see a young man taking shelter beneath a tree along this path," she said, cocking her head, "So, what brings you here?"  
>"I'm a traveler," I half-bluffed as I made sure my hood covered the majority of my sloppy blonde hair.<br>"I see. You look foreign," She noted, gesturing at her bangs, "What with that yellow mop of yours."  
>I sighed. "That's right, I'm not from around here," I pulled away my hood, revealing the tangled nest, "And I wasn't exactly blessed with fine hair."<br>"I do see what you mean," She chuckled, "It looks just like a bunch of bananas."  
>"Bananas?" I asked.<br>"Why, you haven't seen one?" I shook my head. "I found bananas off the coast of the Kingdom of Red, She explained. "As you know, the Kingdom of Red is quite a volcanic mass of land. However, if you walk along a rather long, rickety bridge, then boat along a lengthy river, you'll find yourself on a beautiful tropical island. It's full of interesting new things, like bananas. Would you like one?"  
>"What?" I asked again.<br>"A banana. Have a taste?" The green-haired girl offered, taking a seat next to me. "Sure," I agreed, taking hold of the fruit that she'd held in her hand.  
>"I'm a traveler, too," She told, "Though I was born here, in the kingdom of green, which I'm sure you know is just down the road."<br>"Yes," I answered, "I've spent nearly a fortnight there, it's a wonderful place."  
>"Isn't it? I was fortunate enough to be raised in the castle village. My older sister les me stay there when I'm home from ventures."<br>"You have a sister?"  
>"Yes, her name's Sonika, and she's wonderful," She gushed, "Do you, as well?"<br>"Well, yes…" I admitted, "Her name is…Rena," I lied to her qquickly, then looked at the ground.  
>"So I know your sister's name now, then. But I don't believe I've caught yours."<br>"I'm Len."  
>"Gumi. Pleased to meet you."<br>"The pleasure is all mine," I began, "So, you like your sister?"  
>"Yes, of course!" She grinned, "Our father was a soldier and our mother was arrested by Yellow knights. We've lived together for the longest of times, her and I. Owns and operates a small restaurant, she does. I usually bring a bundle of fruits and vegetables. She serves them to her customers, and oh, do they sell. They're popular among other peasants, and that's just fine for Sonika. And I don't mind it one bit at all, either." She then sighed contently, "It's refreshing to come home to it."<br>"To what?"  
>"Coming home to all those smiling faces. Wouldn't you think so?"<br>"I suppose," I answered, rubbing the sole of my shoe with the hand that hadn't been cupping my knee. Gumi took a nice, long breath, then turned to me. "Lend an ear? I'm feeling reminiscent."  
>"Of course," I nodded, releasing hold of my boot.<br>""When I was small," She began, "I would often climb trees…"


	4. Chapter 4

Update- My apologies.

I know it's been about 7 months since I've updated. The problem is not that I have writer's block- I've written the next 3 chapters, and going- it's that I prefer pencil to keyboard when writing my stories.

I've written the story out in notebooks, and for a long time, I just typed the story off my writings. However, the most recent chapter I managed to publish was cut short due to my computer getting a virus, which made updating it in its entirety extremely difficult. I wasn't able to get onto a computer for a few months, and when I could, I chose not to type it, because I figured I'd get around to it later.

Clearly, I never did- leaving "Servant of Evil" on hiatus.

I figure that posting at least this will spawn some sort of motivation for me to start writing again- so hopefully, you'll be able to read the rest of the story in a few weeks. If not, I give you full permission to pester me about it until I do publish it, when I type it, if that's what you'd like.

Thank you for waiting.

Reckless Angels


End file.
